finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
New Final Destination 1-8 premonitions/endings with Deaths
My ideas are weird and inexpensive beginnings and ending Final destination 1: Flight 180 Explosion when wing is detached from the plan after a kid flicks a lighter kills Clear Rivers in the process when it explodes when another kid opens a tube of radiation for ending titles credits near a Route 280 sign is decrypted from the sign while Kiev, Ukraine and swings from behind him and fade out jojo’s song This Time appears as ending title credits roll 2 SURVIVORS Final destination 2: Route 280 Pile Up caused by exploding gas tanker truck that then slides in the middle of the road causing a pileup ends on a party when a man is blown up by a grill after a train branch tips the grill same 2 that survived part 1 are in part 2 Focus by Joe Budden at ending title credits before theme 3 SURVIVERS Final Destination 3: The Chernobyl Roller Coaster a newly built derail proof roller coaster than winds up derailing after initial response and milk jug spills on control panel which the milk goes through the main circuit and into the roller coaster main circuit breaker and ends on a Train 892 when it derails after a man trips a circuit breaker in the main room dropped oil on the circuit which goes through the walls to the pipes where a man flips a lighter the oil drops on the lighter from a pipe and explodes as a train arrives the explosion breaks the wall and the concrete pieces get under the train derailing the train and mangling , crushing, Crashing, and rendering the passenger train 081 runs over last survive NOTE THE THREE THAT SURVIVED PART 2 ARE IN THREE BUT ONE GETS OFF THE TRAIN at ending title credits rolls with Kelly Clarkson’s song Stronger before theme 1 SURVIVER Final Destination 4: Starts at a newly opened speedway where car 081 is the top car in the speedway where a group of college friends are partying for spring break watching the cars race partying and drinking beer. Car 081 is hooked and built for speed but when a nearby party goer drops his chain when another party goer snags it off his neck and throws it into the air it gets caught in one of car’s windshield whippers which is still operating as it rains the chain burst through the windshield into the drivers face who swerves his car and crashes through the fence on the other side and explodes, which a piece of metal from the car fly’s in the air triggers a spark on a nearby cable post and the wire cuts 2 girls in half then hits a oil tank and that to explodes and collapses the walls of the entire race track which a model wrecking ball knocking off the explosion sends it flying into the next building slanting the floor to the underwater overpass, let’s girl hits overpass and flips to reality at the ending a cord and a bridge called Scott’s famous bridge collapses and the same girl flips to reality this approves that several survivors in the first incident and after the incident but when she flips to reality it makes Final Destination 5 a actuality of Final Destination 4. Katy Perry’s song dark horse rolls as ending title credits roll before theme song TWO SURVIVE Final Destination 5: After the girl has a premonition about she realizes another boy had the same premonition the bridge collapses as she gets herself plus the a bus full of people plus her extra boyfriend off alive the ending is expressed differently in every way for this time the characters in a different order than the original order this time at a local plane station when Plane 180 explodes and the wings crashes through the window killing one against the wall and blowing one’s brains against the wall and one’s back is broken one a pop machine crushes her teeth pop out her mouth hit a rode which compulsions and smacks the boy that had the premonition in the face against a heater which snags his hair inside the heater premonition girl tries to save him but explosions forces her out a glass window toward concrete and when she’s half way down fade out (GUY THAT GETS HAIR STUCK IN HEATER FOUND ALIVE DURING ENDING TITLE CREDITS played by Jonathan Sadowski), Kelly Clarkson’s song behind those hazel eyes plays as ending title credits roll different theme plays after Final Destination 6: Guy that survives 5th one ends up in psych ward new rules are explained about cheating death opens on a cruise ship named RMS Radiation Circumference is taking its 900th voyage since the three mile island accident in 1979 a man has a premonition of the ships sinking after it hit an 100 year old German mine and everyone dies even more gruesome ways as the group sinks like when the ship hits the second German mine a girl falls off the hip hits the mine and is blown to smithereens and final destination 6 ends on the Chernobyl roller coaster at the half point the boy that survives the 6th one who was actually a character in the first 5 films in the first one as a personal trainer in the 2nd and 3rd one as a bartender and in the 4th he’s a cashier in Final destination 5 he is a mechanic and Channing’s Hot Car where Hunt Morrison dies his name is not revealed until the end of Final Destination 6 when he save 3 guys from the deadly 2nd crash this time when the roller coaster derails when one of the reactor tunnels explode after a girl lights a lighter inside the reactor tunnel which falls inside the roller coaster tracks after she scraps her arm against one of the walls and drops the lighter while she was holding her arm out to the side not seeing the reactor tunnel at breaks her back and the lighter falls to reactor tunnel 4 where the derailing begins causing a variety of different deaths Final Destination 7: The guy that survived the first 6 Jonathan Danni Sadowski Pilkington he finds himself cheating death with the three boys he escaped from the roller coaster crash after another guy has a newly opened power plant open for business with PBMR nuclear reactor but when he’s old best friend Tyree Tillman has a premonition of the nuclear reactor’s explosions he gets 14 others out alive a young girl ends at bar where a school bus bursts the wall and crushes the last three survivors and rips a tire Danni and before the tire hits him fade out leaving Jonathan Sadowski a opening for the final film the final destination 8 Final Destination 8 starts where Final Destination 7 left off and once again after being bashed against the bar stand he wakes up in a hospital and then starts when yet another guy has premonition this time an electrifying newly constructed Windsor college theater department when a girl switches a light switch and it sparks a fire into the air condition and blows the air conditioner pack and causes an riveting explosion at the end Jonathan who cheated death over 5 different times drives in a car after a secret that all a book was found by Danni that a dead priest caused their deaths through being dark demonic and Danni kills him asking him” you better forgive god saving A girl from nearly being run over by a truck after a route 280 pile up as he drives past her in a car she stops him and she gets in the car drives through the wreckage and she leans her arm against his bicep and closes her eyes the car continues down the road fade out the main secret is that all those people died because a preacher made a in-depth of the lord then turned agnist him and went to the devil who demonized him and when the devil demonized him the priest went back to god but the plan backfires causing him to go back to devil and a field of destruction begins among the global citizens when the preacher is forced to write people’s name a bible and exactly how they would die Danni’s kills him for it picks up the girl and drives the street as the camera falls back from the car weird music plays and fade out what saves the girl is that point that the guy in the truck was dazed after crashing into another car and flips to reality and looks up and pulls on the breaks at the same time Danni kills the priest fade out DMX’s song X-Gon give it to you plays as ending title credits roll Final Destination 1 characters Carlos (main Character) Clear Rivers (Carlos girlfriend) Tina ( Clears best friend) (personal Trainer which is not declared a name till Final Destination 7) Marley (personal Trainers girlfriend ) Shelton (actor), Linden ( Shelton's bodyguard) Kennedy ( close friend to Carlos) Tina's Death: She is just now getting out of the shower as she blow drys her hair but when she blow drys her hair the wrong way and the water in her hair blows into her coiling iron as she leaves the bathroom it starts smoking she dresses up and walks back in the bathroom realizing the smoke and turns the smoke detector on and turn the bathroom light off which blows the coiling iron and nearly cuts her throat but instead she jumps and falls down stairs lights bursting she runs outside bar footed and the house explodes and sends her in front of a responding school bus which kills her her father's picture blows along the road Linden's Death: He is practicing gun shooting in his target practice for becoming a police officer the bullet gets stuck in the vent of the air conditioning which freezes the bullet then sucks inside the vents and as it runs through the vent falls out the top into a fan swirls in the fan then when he returns from the bathroom and comes out of the fan and impales him Kennedy: Intervened from death before he is nearly decapitated by airplane wing Marley: Being trained by personal trainer the trainer is hit in the head with flicking cord from bow flex which swirls around in a circle as Marley intervenes hitting her head leg against at the bow flex and falls to the ground as personal trainer knocks out cold against the dumbbell weighing 400 pounds knocking him out she looks her splintered knee and ducks to the floor where training machine is ignited a slight explosion from behind by the cord pinning her to the floor and a weight falls off the wall slides down the back and hits a target which flickers and cuts her throat Clear: intervenes by Carlos before being killed in car explosion personal trainer is shipped to hospital clear is intervened after Marley's funeral, Shelton's Death: But the cars explosion blows into Shelton sending him flying into a window burning him to the flesh Kennedy: Crushed by Route 280 neon sign after car hits pole TO BE CONTINUED... BY TYREE TILLMAN 23 Category:Final Destination Category:Final Destination 2 Category:Final Destination 3 Category:The Final Destination Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Images of Nora Carpenter